Pai para ti, Mãe para mim
by Meriham
Summary: Baseada no filme “Pai para ti, Mãe para mim” Esta história fala de como dois jovens se conheceram, divorciaram e mais tarde como se voltvoltaram a encontrar com a “ajuda” duas suas filhas. Casais: GaaSaku e NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

A nossa história começa num navio cujo nome é "Queen Elizabeth 2"

**A nossa história começa num navio cujo nome é "Queen Elizabeth 2".**

**Neste navio encontram-se dois jovens cujos destinos se irão entrelaçar. Os seus nomes: Gaara Sabaku e Sakura Haruno.**

Uma jovem apressa o passo para ir para a proa do navio ver o fogo de artifício que marcaria o fim do ano e o início de outro, onde tudo podia acontecer. A jovem ia com tanta pressa que não ligava ao caminho, até que esbarra em alguma coisa...ou alguém.

- Peço imensa desculpa, não estava com atenção no caminho e acabei por esbarrar em si, juro que não era minha…- a jovem rapariga iria continuar a se desculpar se não fosse o jovem em que esbarrou interrompe-la.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu também não estava atento ao caminho. E já agora se me permite a pergunta, qual é o seu nome?

- Nunca ouviu dizer que antes de se perguntar o nome a alguém se deve apresentar primeiro! Mas como eu sou boa pessoa eu respondo-lhe, o meu nome é Sakura Haruno.- respondeu Sakura enquanto abafava os risos, pela careta do jovem que se encontrava à sua frente tinha feito com a sua afirmação. Após esperar alguns instantes para obter uma resposta, volta a andar para a proa do navio.

- O meu nome é Gaara Sabaku, prazer.- após proferir estas palavras começa a andar até à jovem cujo o nome era de uma flor.

Juntos dirigem-se á proa e vêm os fogos.

**Passados dois meses**

- Gaara Sabaku aceita Sakura Haruno como sua esposa, para amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença. Até que a morte vos separe?- padre

- Aceito.

- Sakura Haruno aceita Gaara Subaku como seu esposo, para amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença. Até que a morte vos separe?

- Aceito.

**Passado 1 ano**

- Seu idiota, como é que pudeste, és um…um…ai sabes que mais esquece, o meu advogado fala contigo amanhã.- grita Sakura, enquanto se dirigia a saída de sua casa com as duas filhas de dois meses.

- Sakura, não é aquilo que estas a pensar a Ino estava a sentir-se mal e eu…- Gaara tentava se explicar, mas Sakura não queria saber, aquilo que avia visto valia por mais de mil palavras.

**--Flashback--**

Sakura entrava em casa, após ter ido a uma consulta com as suas filhas de dois meses. Tinha na cara um sorriso contagiante, ao pensar que o seu marido ainda não tivesse chegado e ela tivesse tempo de lhe preparar o seu prato preferido para o jantar.

Dirigia-se ao seu quarto a passos lentos e silencioso, afinal não tinha nenhuma razão para se apressar.

Quando chega ao seu quarto vê a sua melhor amiga, Ino Yamanaka nua na sua cama a beijar o seu marido, este separa-se rapidamente dela e olha para Sakura com uma cara extremamente assustada.

**--Flashback--**

Antes de Gaara acabar de se tentar explicar ela sai pela porta de casa fechando com toda a força que possuía.

**Passado 1 mês**

Numa sala de tribunal, o juiz declarava o divórcio de Sakura Haruno e de Gaara Subaku.

Nesta mesma sala foi decidido que cada um ficaria com uma das suas filhas. Gaara ficaria com Halley e Sakura com Annie.

**Meriham:** Então que é que acharam?

**Sakura:** O Gaara traiu-me ?.? NINGUEM ME TRAI, AQUELE DESGRAÇADO. QUEM É QUE ELE PENSA QUE É?

**Meriham:** Calma Saku-chan, o Gaara não te traiu eu acho, mas ela não precisa de saber hehehehe.

**Ino:** Traiu sim testuda, ele preferiu-me a mim.

_As duas entreolham-se durante breves instantes e partem para a pancadaria._

**Meriham:** Só o que me faltava duas loucas á guerra.

**Gaara:** Porque é que tive que ser eu a beijar a Ino? Não podias por o Sasuke e depois eu ficava com a Sakura?

**Meriham:** Desde quando é que deixaste de ser monossílabo?

**Sasuke:** Eu não apareci e o _foguinho_, já quer que eu fique o mau da história. Isto é que é ter sorte.

**Gaara:** O que é que disseste, seu EMO (**N/A:** nada contra os emos, na verdade até tenho muitas amigas que o são) com a mania da vingança.

**Sasuke:** Ora seu.

**Meriham:** Calados se não meto o Lee na história e fica ele com a Saku-chan.

**Gaara/Sasuke/Sakura:** NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO

**Ino:** Até que não era má ideia, assim eu além de ficar com o Gaara-kun ainda ficava com Sasuke-kun.

**Sakura, murmurando:** Se isto fosse uma profissão nem sem o que ela seria. Na verdade sei, ela seria uma grande P, isso era o que ela seria. Aquela Porca.

**Meriham:** Disseste alguma coisa Saku-chan?

**Sakura:** Não, impressão tua Meri-chan.

**Meriham:** Ok. Bom antes que vocês voltem a discutir ou que apareça alguém peçam...

**Naruto:** MERI-CHANNNNNNNN, PORQUE É QUE EU NÃO APARECI?

**Meriham:** Ohayo _(bom dia)_ Naruto, chegaste mesmo a tempo íamos agora mesmo pedir reviews. E quanto não apareceres, eu prometo que vou tentar que apareças no próximo capitulo está bem.

**Naruto:** Ok Meri-chan. Mas eu só deixo isto ficar assim, porque...

**Meriham:** Porque se eu quiser poço fazer a Hina-chan ficar com o Kiba?

**Hinata/Kiba:** Alguém chamou?

**Naruto, a sussurrar:** O que é que este viralata, faz aqui com a minha Hina-chan?

**Meriham, antes que o Naruto e o Kiba passassem a matar-se:** O que é que vocês fazem aqui?

**Hinata/Kiba:** Viemos ajudar a pedir reviews.

**Meriham, enquanto dá um abraço á Hinata:** Kawaii _(fonfinho(a))_. Agora vamos lá pedir reviews que os leitores já devem estar a passar-se.

**Todos:** Deixem reviews e arigatou _(obrigado)_ por lerem esta fic.


	2. Chapter 2

--Descrição--

**--Descrição--**

**Annie Haruno –** uma rapariga de cabelos róseos, com olhos como duas esmeraldas, mas com um brilho mais opaco do que os da sua mãe. Tinha uma personalidade forte e decidida, não gostava de falar muito, sendo que apenas dizia o necessário.

**Halley Subaku –** uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos, com olhos como duas esmeraldas, com um brilho que nunca se podia vislumbrar nos olhos do seu pai. Era uma pessoa muito alegre e leal, quando começava a falar podia faze-lo durante horas, pois não dava espaço para ninguém falar sem ser ela.

**--Descrição--**

**Passados 12 anos**

Sakura Haruno encontrava-se acompanhada da sua filha Annie Haruno, do seu namorado Sasuke Uchia e da ama da pequena Hinata Hyuga, no aeroporto.

- Tem cuidado filha, não te metas em sarilhos e principalmente diverte-te.- Sakura

- Não te preocupes tanto Sakura, a Annie já tem 11 anos, quase 12, ela já sabe se comportar. Não é verdade Annie?- Sasuke.

- É verdade mãe, como o Sasuke disse eu já sei me comportar, não precisas preocupar-te tanto.- Annie.

- Mas é inevitável, tu vais para um acampamento em França e vais ficar longe de mim, se alguma coisa te acontece eu vou ter que arranjar um avião e…- Sakura, era capaz de continuar a dizer a sua opinião a respeito do acampamento para onde Annie ia, durante horas e isso faria a pequena perder o voou, por isso a sua mordoma Hinata, decidiu que aquilo não podia se prolongar por mais tempo.

- Desculpa interrompe-la, senhora mas a menina tem que apanhar o voou agora se não ela não vai chegar a tempo ao acampamento.

- Tens razão Hinata, mas mesmo assim tem cuidado Annie. Caso aconteça alguma coisa diz-me que eu apanho o 1º voou para Paris e vou ter contigo querida, está bem?- Sakura, ainda mais nervosa.

- Não te preocupes mãe.- Annie.

Depois disto todos os acompanhantes de Annie despediram-se dela.

--

Ao mesmo tempo nos USA, mais propriamente na Califórnia, uma cena completamente diferente desenrolava-se com Gaara Subaku, que se despedia da sua filha Halley Subaku, juntamente com a sua noiva Ino Yamanaka e com o seu mordomo Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ai! Eu nem acredito que tu vais para um acampamento em Paris, tem cuidado. Não fales com estranhos e principalmente diverte-te. Quando chegares quero um relatório pormenorizado, ouvis-te?- Naruto

- Sim Naruto, não te preocupes, eu depois conto-te tudo. Desde as festas que devem haver ás partidas de paintball. Mas estou é ansiosa pelo dia em que vou fazer slide, vai ser de mais.- Halley

- Tenho a certeza que sim. Gaara, não tens nada a dizer á tua filha?- Naruto

- Hum?- Gaara, com uma cara tipo "como por exemplo? Tu já disseste tudo."

Naruto, olha com uma cara mortal para Gaara (o Naruto com cara mortal para o Gaara, esta eu pagava para ver.)

- Tem cuidado e não faças asneiras. Pronto Naruto satisfeito?- Gaara

- Muito e tu Ino também não vais dizer nada?- Naruto, com uma cara do gatinho do Sherek.

- Para com isso Naruto e quanto a ti querida, vê se te portas bem e não arruínas as minhas férias, porque se te acontecer alguma coisa eu é que tenho que te ir buscar percebeste?- enquanto falava Ino ia retocando a maquilhagem.

- Sim Cruella.- quando Halley diz isto Ino olha a com um olhar do tipo "chama-me mais uma vez isso eu juro que te mato", mas Halley não se incomoda e continua a falar.- Bom tenho que ir apanhar o voou agora, senão ainda perco o avião. Pai não faças nada que eu não fizesse?- quando dizia isto Halley dava uma piscada e um sorriso contagiante ao pai, que por breves instantes pensou estar frente á sua ex-mulher.

Depois disto, ninguém mais falou e Halley foi apanhar o voou.

--

**Meriham: **Então o que acharam _(desviando-se de pedras)_, CALMA a culpa não é minha é que as personagens abandonaram-me e foram para as Maldivas comemorar. Bom agora tenho que pedir as reviews sozinha...Bom...

_Derrepente numa puff sonoro aparece fumo e quando este se dissipa pode se ver uma carta._

**Meriham: **Mas que raio é esta carta? Olha! Vem dirigida aos leitores. Vamos lá ver o que é que tem escrito.

"_**Caros leitores da fic Pai para ti, Mãe para mim. Pedimos imensas desculpas por não estarmos presentes, mas caso leram a one-shot escrita pela Meri-chan puderam ver que só 3 de nós é que ainda estavam presentes. Já agora escrevemos para pedir desculpas á Meri-chan também por não estarmos com ela e pedirmos as reviews juntos. Por isso nesta breve carta pedimos a todos os leitores que deixem uma review nem que seja a dizer que odiaram. Agradecemos também as reviews que nos enviaram do primeiro capítulo. Quando voltarmos teremos o maior gosto de as responder com a Meri-chan. Bjx"**_

**Meriham: **É preciso ter lata ¬.¬ Mas prosseguindo não se esqueçam de mandar reviews e quando aqueles bakas _(idiotas)_ voltarem eu vou responder ás reviews do 1º cap. com eles. Bjx


	3. Chapter 3

Passadas algumas horas (No acampamento)

**Passadas algumas horas (No acampamento)**

- Muito prazer crianças, o meu nome é Tsunade e sou a responsável por este acampamento. Tenho a ajuda dos monitores para vos poder dar as melhores férias da vossa vida.- os jovens (**N/A:** afinal todos tinham 11 anos ou mais e não gostavam de ser tratados como "crianças" embora ainda o fossem), olhavam Tsunade com uma cara tipo **"que seca, ela nunca mais se cala".** O resto do discurso de Tsunade foi completamente ignorado pelos jovens, que só voltaram a prestar atenção quando foram apresentados os monitores.

**Os monitores eram: Kakashi, Kurenai, Shisune e Iruka.**

Depois disto, foram feitos grupos, para que cada monitor ficasse responsável por um. Halley Subaku fico com duas amigas dela da escola, Sara e Catarina, e outros jovens (não são importantes e eu não vou ficar a inventar nomes desnecessários), a sua monitora era a Kurenai, com quem logo travou amizade.

Annie Haruno fico também com duas amigas, Alice e Andreia, e ainda com outros jovens (a mesma coisa que os outros P), o seu monitor era o Kakashi.

(Os outros grupos não são importantes P)

No resto do primeiro dia os grupos passaram o dia a conhecerem-se.

**No dia seguinte**

Neste dia era a prova de paintball e a de escalada.

Quando a prova de paintball começou foi atribuída uma cor a cada grupo, ao da Halley foi atribuída a cor branca e ao da Annie a cor fico verde, os outros grupos tinham a cor azul e vermelha.

Os primeiros grupos a ficarem sem nenhum participante em jogo foram o azul e o vermelho. Passado algum tempo só duas participantes continuavam em jogo, Halley e Annie, no início a prova estava muito renhida, mas é ai que Halley tropeça e cai no chão. Nesse curto espaço de tempo Annie atira na oponente, dando a vitória á sua equipa.

Depois de tudo isto as equipas dirigiram-se á parede de escalada, para fazer a prova seguinte. Mais uma vez a prova esteve muito renhida entre Halley e Annie, ao qual a primeira acabou por vencer.

Para acabar com a rivalidade que já começava a haver entre as duas Tsunade decide intervir.

- Muito bem meninas, graças a vocês as vossas equipas ficaram em primeiro e em segundo lugar nas provas. Agora tirem o equipamento de protecção e apertem as mãos.

- É que nem morta.- Halley resmungou, ao que Annie apenas tirou o capacete e estendeu a mão.

- A minha mãe ensinou-me que devo sempre seguir as ordens dos nossos superiores, mesmo que não me agrade.- Annie dizia isto, embora que por dentro**…como é que esta idiota me conseguiu vencer em escalada. Argg que raiva.**

Depois disto, Halley tira as protecções e vira-se de frente para Annie. Enquanto as duas apertavam as mãos, as pessoas reparavam nas parecenças que elas tinham, afinal só o cabelo é que tinha uma cor diferente.

Enquanto apertavam as mãos, as duas reparavam nas suas semelhanças e é ai que…

- Meu deus, vocês são gémeas?- perguntou a Alice.

- Claro que não, eu e esta aqui não temos nenhuma parecença.- Annie, embora não quisesse admitir, ao olhar para Halley era como estar em frente de um espelho embora o cabelo dela fosse ruivo e o seu rosa.

- O QUE É QUE TU ME CHAMAS-TE?- Halley

- Tens a certeza, vocês são mesmo parecidas.- Andreia, enquanto Annie e as amigas iam falando Halley começava a irritar-se ainda mais do que estava, por a estarem a ignorar.

- Halley, nunca nos disses-te que tinhas uma irmã gémea.- Sara.

- Isso é porque não tenho.- Halley.

- Tens a certeza? Tu podes ter uma irmã e não saberes.- Catarina

- Isso é impossível o meu pai disse-me que a minha mãe tinha morrido, por isso se eu tivesse uma irmã ele tinha-me dito, ou melhor, eu já sabia.

Depois desta confusão toda Halley e Annie tornaram-se "inimigas", faziam de tudo, só para verem a outra sofrer.

--

Passados alguns dias Annie fez o impensável, depois de uma partidinha insignificante de Halley.

**--Descrição do Quarto da Halley e companhia--**

As camas do quarto estavam todas pregadas ao tecto, com cordas, para que ninguém se apercebe-se (não me perguntei como é que elas fizeram isto, porque para ser sincera eu também não sei). Nas almofadas, á volta do cabelo, encontrava-se chantilly e pastinha elástica. Dentro das camas haviam sapos.

Já o chão estava num estado lastimável cheio de xarope. Por todo o quarto podia ver-se cordas que activavam diversas armadilhas, desde balões de água até baldes de tinta.

**--Descrição do Quarto da Halley e companhia--**

Quando Halley, as amigas destas e os outros ocupantes do quarto acordam, vêm aquele "espectáculo", só se podia ouvir de fora um altíssimo e prolongado grito.

Depois de muito tentarei Halley e as amigas conseguiram sair da cama. Mal pôs os pés no chão Halley activou uma das armadilhas, a dos balões de água, ela de início conseguiu-se esquivar de todos. Mas quando já ia cantar vitória eis que cai um balão do tamanho de uma bola de praia das grandes, e ela fica toda encharcada.

De fora quem se ria era Annie e as suas amigas que estavam a adorar ver os frutos do seu "trabalho", quando eis que Tsunade e os monitores aparecem.

- Directora Tsunade, o que é que faz aqui?- perguntou Annie.

- Inspecção surpresa meninas.- enquanto Tsunade dizia isto ia se dirigindo á cabana da Halley e das amigas (os outros ocupantes não são importantes), quando estava quase a abrir a porta, Annie põem-se na frente.

- Não pode passar senhora directora, umas das meninas adoeceu e aquilo está mesmo muito feio.

- Se é assim nós temos que passar Annie elas podem precisar de alguma coisa.- disse Kurenai preocupada.

- Mas não podem, a doença é altamente contagiosa.- disse Annie.

Depois destas palavras Tsunade e Kurenai preocuparam-se mais e tentaram passar por Annie, que mais uma vez as impediu, afinal se elas passassem um balde cheio de chocolate quente cairia sobre elas e ela definitivamente não queria que isso acontecesse.

Durante esta conversa Halley percebe a movimentação á porta da cabana e dirige-se a ela. A 1ª coisa que vê é a armadilha de Annie e percebe o que se passa, assim ela vê que pode usar aquela armadilha a favor dela.

- Senhora directora, nós estamos todas bem. Ao não ser que a Annie saiba de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos.

- Mas…mas…- Annie.

- Sendo assim deixe-nos passar imediatamente senhorita Haruno.- Tsunade.

Annie afastou-se e deixou que Tsunade abri-se a porta, quando isto aconteceu um balde de chocolate quente cai em cima de Tsunade que começa a andar em frente sem ver nada e escorrega no xarope que estava no chão do quarto de Halley. Resultado uma directora fula da vida no chão depois de embater numa estante de livros.

Assim Tsunade toma uma iniciativa, que era totalmente oposta a que Halley pensou que esta toma-se, afinal a última pensou que a primeira expulsa-se Annie.

- Arranjem-se as meninas vão as duas de castigo.- Tsunade disia isto enquanto se retirava do quarto com extrema dificuldade.

Nenhuma das duas conseguiu replicar a decisão de Tsunade, assim após breves instantes estavam as duas com uma mala de campismo ás costas.

--

**Meriham:** Aqui está leitores o terceiro capitulo da fic. Espero que esteja boa...Bom aqueles bakas _(idiotas)_ ainda não voltaram por isso...

_Derrepente ouve-se um estrondo e aparecem as personagens do Naruto _(**N/A:** pelo menos algumas, as que falarem, são as que apareceram P).

**Sakura:** Meri-chan, que saudades. Tenho tantas novidades para te contar.

**Meriham: **Saku-chan que saudades. Eu não acredito que vocês foram de férias e não me levaram convosco :(

**Hinata:** Meri-chan não foi de propósito, mas da próxima vez que formos de férias vens connosco. Né Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** Isso mesmo. Meri-chan da próxima vez vens connosco.

**Meriham, enquanto dá um abraço enorme á Hinata e á Sakura: **Eu adoro-vos Saku-chan e Hina-chan. O que é que era de mim sem vocês.

**Ino:** Uma vida bem melhor.

**Sakura/Hinata:** Ora sua...

**Meriham, interrompendo brutalmente a Sakura e a Hinata:** Ora Ino cala-te se não eu dou-te o pior fim na história, se continuares a falar mal com a Saku-chan ou com a Hina-chan. Eu ponho-te com o Lee ou com o Chouji.

**Ino:** Já me calei.

**Meriham:** Bom agora vamos responder ás reviews. Para responder á primeira review via ser o casal principal da fic. O Gaara e a Saku-chan D

**Sakura:** Arigatou _(obrigado)_ Meri-chan. Bem a 1ª review foi da Sami Ogawa, obrigada por ter lido o inicio da fic. Esperamos que tenha gostado dos dois últimos cap.

**Gaara:** Caso ainda queiras chamar o teu advogado, não faças queixa da Meri-chan e sim do baka do Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** o que é que tu...

**Meriham:** Sasuke calado. Bom a próxima review vai ser respondida pelo naruto e pela Hina-chan. **Se o Naruto não respondesse pelo menos uma das reviews eu nem quero saber o que é que ia acontecer aos meus ouvidos. Só de pensar...aiai**

**Naruto:** ARIGATOU PELA REVIEW LUUDY-CHAN D

**Hinata:** Esperamos que continue a ler a fic da Meri-chan ela tem se esforçado viu :)

**Meriham:** Bom a última review vai ser respondida pelo Sasuke e pela Porca.

**Sasuke:** Arigatou pela review Daianelm, esperamos que tenha gostado deste cap. Também.

**Ino:** 1º não sou porca 2º Daianelm não ligue ao que eles dizem de mim viu eu é que vou ficar com Gaara e de queda com o Sasuke também hahahahahahahahaha

**Meriham/Sakura/Hinata/Naruto/Gaara/Sasuke: Lunática ****¬.¬"**

**Meriham, enquanto a Ino ainda está a rir:** Vamos ignorar a Ino e vamos pedir reviews D

**Todos – Ino, que ainda está a rir que nem uma maluca:** Deixem reviews por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade levou as duas para um casebre que havia na montanha

Tsunade levou as duas para um casebre que havia na montanha. E ordenou que elas ficassem lá a pensar nos seus erros e disse que voltaria no dia seguinte. Assim quando Tsunade sai começam as reclamações.

- O meu pai vai me matar ele só me disse para não fazer asneiras. Ai que raiva. A culpa é toda tua.- Halley dizia isto para tentar meter a Annie com remorso, mas a única resposta que conseguiu foi:

- Eu não acredito nisto, quando eu voltar a casa vou contar tudo á minha mãe e ao Sasuke e ela vai ver...esta velha.

- Tu ouviste alguma coisa que eu disse?- pergunta Halley ao que Annie responde com um aceno negativo.- Estas coisas só me acontecem a mim...Já agora porque é que chamaste o teu pai de Sasuke em vez de...bem pai.

- Porque o meu pai não é o Sasuke, ele é o namorado da minha mãe. O meu pai e a minha mãe divorciaram-se quando eu era pequena. Então eu nunca soube o que é ter pai, o mais próximo que tenho é o Sasuke percebes?- perguntou Annie como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- E tu não te impostas de não ter pai?

- Não, o Sasuke e o meu tio fazem com que eu não precise. Tu também só te preocupaste com o teu pai porque?

- Tu estavas a ouvir-me . Bem, mas eu só me importei com o meu pai porque não tenho mãe. Ela morreu quando eu era criança.

-Sinto muito. Mas se tu és assim tão fala barato o teu pai também deve ser não?

- Nem por isso. O meu pai é calado, frio, rígido e essas coisas. Para dizer a verdade nós conseguimos passar uma tarde em que só eu é que falo percebes? A única pessoa com quem eu tenho uma conversa em que ambos falamos muito é com o Naruto o meu mordomo e a única pessoa que eu não gosto de falar é com a noiva do meu pai a Cruella da Yamanaka Ino. Um dia o Naruto contou-me que ela tirou todas as fotografias de quando eu era pequena para eu não saber como é que era a minha mãe.

- Percebo a minha mãe também fala que nem uma gralha como tu, já o meu tio depende, o Sasuke é como o teu pai e a minha ama a Hinata é muito tímida, por isso não fala muito.

- Ter mãe deve ser fixe.

- É não é mau, mas por vezes gostava de saber com é que é o meu pai é. Quer dizer o feitio percebes?

- Claro, eu além de querer saber como é que a minha mãe era eu gostava de poder saber se ela era como eu sou. Do tipo de pessoa que gosta de falar com os outros. E então se tu sabes que o teu pai está vivo nunca o quiseste encontrar?

- Claro que já tentei, mas nunca consegui e tu nunca tentaste encontrar alguma coisa da tua mãe?

- Não, o meu pai não gosta muito de falar da minha mãe. Eu acho que é porque ele ainda gosta dela.

- Porque é que dizes isso?

- Porque o meu pai está noivo da Ino á quase 11anos e até agora ainda não se casaram.

- Isso é que é ter azar, coitada dessa Ino...ou se calhar não hahahaha.

- Hahahaha. É verdade, olha só esta foto em que estou eu, o meu pai, o Naruto e a bruxa.- enquanto diz isto Halley mostra uma foto a Annie. Ao ver a foto esta fica branca como cal.- O que é que foi? Parece que viste fantasma.

- O teu pai e o meu são...

- São o que Annie?

- São...IGUAIS!

- O que?

- É verdade o teu pai é igual ao meu, olha só esta fotografia que eu tenho dele e da minha mãe, quando ela estava grávida de mim.- Annie tira uma foto da mochila e mostra-a à Halley.

- São mesmo iguais. Se calhar somos da mesma família e não sabíamos. Diz-me o nome do teu pai e que eu vejo se tenho algum familiar com esse nome.

- O nome do meu pai é Gaara.

- Impossível, esse é o nome do meu pai. Mas se o meu pai e o teu pai forem a mesma pessoa se calhar a tua mãe também é a minha e assim eu poderia vê-la finalmente .

- Isso é pouco provável, mas tu por acaso sabes qual era o nome da tua mãe?

- Sakura, porque?

- Esse é o nome da minha mãe. Isso quer dizer que nós somos...irmãs?

- Até que podíamos ser, até somos parecidas.

- Sim, mas mesmo assim se nós somos irmãs porque é que a minha mãe nunca me disse. Ela conta-me tudo e se eu tivesse uma irmã ela tinha me dito.

- Eu também não percebo, mas pelo que tudo indica nós somos irmãs. Agora a pergunta mais importante. Tal como eu quero conhecer a nossa mãe, tu queres conhecer o nosso pai?

- O que é que tu achas Halley.

- Acho que sim, agora só precisamos de arranjar uma maneira de eu ficar no teu lugar e tu ficares no meu quando voltarmos.

O resto da noite seguiu-se com a invenção de mil e um planos para trocarem de lugar. Até que a uma certa altura elas começaram a ver o que é que havia no casebre e encontraram várias perucas. Assim arranjaram a maneira de trocarem de lugares. Mas será que isso ia resultar?

**Sakura:** Então o que acharam mina _(pessoal)_? Hoje a Meri-chan foi-se embora mais cedo e pediu-me para dar as más noticias. Ela não vai puder actualizar tão cedo, porque vai voltar para escola.

**Gaara:** Só nós é que ainda ficamos cá, para agradecer á ThAis VaScOnCelLos por ter lido o capitulo anterior.

**Sakura/Gaara:** Espero que tenham gostado e por favor deixem reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_Assim passado algum tempo o acampamento acabou e as nossas maninhas endiabradas trocaram de lugar._

--

**EUA**

Come é que será o meu pai? A Halley disse que ele era parecido comigo, mas vendo como ela é isso é pouco provável -.-".- pensava a Annie enquanto saia do avião.

- HAAAALLLEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY.- começa a gritar uma coisa loira berrante (**N/A:** Quem adivinhar leva um doce XP)- Que saudades, isto sem ti não é o mesmo o teu pai é tão aborrecido. Mas o pior é sem dúvida aturar a Ino ela é uma bruxa e...

- Naruto, né? Eu já percebi agora importas-te de baixar o tom por favor -.-

- Não vais gritar que nem uma histérica por teres voltado e não vais pular em cima do teu pai com um abraço?- pergunta Ino que assistia a cena pasma.

- Nem por isso, o acampamento amadureceu-me e já agora desaparece Cruella.- disse Annie.

- Ora sua...

- Ino o que é que tu fazes aqui?- pergunta um Garra com uma cara de mau, mas super sexy.

- Ohayo Oto-sama _(bom dia pai)_. Esta criatura também te está a incomodar.- pergunta Annie com voz de escárnio.

- Ora sua...arg...bem Gaara eu vim aqui para nós voltarmos sabes eu não...

- Ino houve bem eu não sei porque é que depois de tu teres arruinado o meu casamento com a Sakura ainda fiquei contigo eu devia estar louco, mas neste tempo em que não te tive a "sufucares-me" eu percebi o erro que cometi, eu nunca devia ter desistido da Sakura sem sequer lutar em condições e aposto que ainda hoje ela pensa que eu sou um crápula, mas isso não importa o que importa é que eu te expulsei de minha casa e nunca, repito NUNCA mais te quero ver á frente. Agora vamos Halley.- O Gaara passa-se completamente e acaba por dizer coisas que não queria. (**N/A:** já fez merd. Agora eu vou ter que contar tudo...ou se calhar não XD)

A ida para casa dos Subaku foi relativamente silenciosa, se não contarmos com um Naruto que tentava de todas as maneiras que Annie falasse, embora ele pensasse que esta fosse Halley e por isso começava a ficar preocupado.

--

**Alemanha**

Com Halley aconteceu mais ou menos a mesma coisa com a excepção que só Hinata e Sakura a foram buscar ao aeroporto e que o reencontro foi mais emotivo. Já no caminho para casa...

- Annie eu tenho uma novidade muito importante para te dar, mas tens que prometer que te vais controlar, embora eu ache que até vais gostar da noticia, mas se não gostares não te passes está bem querida?- pergunta Sakura

- Ok oka-sama (mãe). Eu não me importo tenho a certeza que qualquer coisa que me digas é sempre boa D Por isso chuta :)

- Bem, tu sabes que eu e o Sasuke já namoramos à alguns anos então decidimos...bem...nos casar?!- disse Sakura, com alguma incerteza da possível reacção da filha.

Halley não se pronunciou e quando chegaram à mansão Haruno a jovem dirigiu-se ao "seu" quarto e ligou à sua gémea.

**--Telefone--**

**Halley:** Estou Annie tenho uma péssima noticia para te contar.

**Annie:** Olha se for algo sobre as minhas roupas eu desligo.

**Halley:** Não é isso a mãe...a mãe...

**Annie:** a mãe o que? Ela está doente?

**Halley:** Antes fosse ela vai se casar com aquele tal de Sasuke.

**Annie:** Isso é mau. Quando é que vai ser o casamento?

**Halley:** Eu vou perguntar á Hinata...

**Annie:** A Hinata sabe que tu não és eu?

**Halley:** Não, mas ela é a única pessoa que nos pode ajudar.

**Annie:** Tens razão. Mete-a na outra linha, rápido o teu mordomo anda a ver se me põem a sorrir e só agora é que consegui livrar-me dele aff.

**Halley:** hahahaha o Naruto é mesmo assim habitua-te.

_Halley vai rapidamente ter com a Hinata e contar-lhe tudo._

**Halley:** Já cá estamos.

**Annie:** Hina-chan tudo bem?

**Hinata:** Annieeee. Se a tua mãe descobre que tu estás nos EUA tu apercebes-te que ela é capaz de ir ai só para ver se não te aconteceu nada? Tu que tens sempre a cabeça no lugar pões te a fazer uma coisa destas e...

**Annie:** Hinata, antes de mais nada, quando é que a nossa mãe se casa?

**Hinata:** Dentro de 1mês porque?

**Annie:** Nós temos que impedir este casamento.

**Hinata:** A única pessoa que podia impedir este casamento era o vosso pai e o vosso tio. Mas o 1º a Sakura não o quer ver nem pintado e o 2º eu não sei dele, por isso...

**Halley:** Pedimos ajuda ao nosso io e falamos com o nosso pai. É fácil.

**Annie:** Mas e se alguma coisa correr mal?

**Hinata:** Fazemos o seguinte 1º falamos com o vosso tio e depois pensamos no resto. Que acham?

**Halley/Annie:** Ok.

**Hinata:** Então tchau Annie porta-te bem, até breve querida. Quando falarmos com o teu tio nós ligamos-te está bem?

**Annie:** Está. Bom então tchau até breve.

**Halley:** Tchau mana.

**--Telefonema--**

--

Meriham: Bom o 5ºcap. foi este né?! Eu sei que foi pequeno, mas foi do coração viu. Obrigada a toda a gente que mandou review e que adicionou a história nos favoritos, fiquei muito comovida D

**Sakura:** Meri-chan não te estás a esquecer de nada?

**Meriham:** É verdade obrigada Saku-chan. É só para avisar caros leitores (se é que ainda alguém lê esta fic) que de momento não sei quando vou postar outra vez, porque além dos testes estou a começar a traduzir a uma fic de uma escritora inglesa.

**Gaara:** Quem é que é o irmão da Sakura?

**Meriham:** Não sei estou indecisa entre o Hidan e o Sasori.

**Sakura:** Então porque é que não escolhem os leitores?

**Meriham:** Boa ideia Saku-chan. Então caros leitores deixo-vos a vocês a importante missão de escolher quem vai ser o irmão da Sakura e já agora o que é que acham de eu por o Itachi na história para dar mais drama heim?

Sakura: O nosso tempo acabou por isso...

**Todos:** Não esqueça de deixar review, nem que seja a dizer que odiou e a falar mal da autora.


	6. AVISO

_**AVISO**_

Pessoal, se ainda alguém estiver interessado nesta fic, eu vou entrar de férias neste domingo e nesta primeira semana pretendo postar os últimos caps desta fic (ou pelo menos tentar =S), pq já não posto à muito, por isso não me matem.

Depois de postar o próximo cap pretendo também escrever uma oneshot sobre um casal á escolha da primeira pessoa a comentar. Esta, poderá escolher o assunto que quiser e se quiser também poderá aparecer na one ou nos bastidores, a escolha é sua.

Bjx Meri-chan


End file.
